My Darling Clementine
by HiddenTruthandLies2
Summary: A One-shot between Clementine and Kenny. This takes place during the fight between Kenny and Jane. Will Clementine risk her life for someone she cares for? Or someone she is still getting to know? Prepare to cry! Rated T for Swearing.


**Author's Note: Okay so this is a one-shot between Clementine and Kenny. It comes towards the end so I hope you enjoy it! Took me 2 hours to write. Prepare to cry!**

* * *

**My Darling Clementine**

Clementine carefully and checked inside. It was a decent rest stop and it was a little less colder than the outside. Though it was still cold. Her gun raised, she examined her surroundings before calling out towards the person she'd last seen.

"Jane?!" Suddenly, a person backed in from another door on the other side of the room. She gasped as she recognized the green jacket and orange hat. Her body relaxed slightly, knowing now one of her friends were alright.

"Kenny!" His head turned to face her with a small smile. He was so glad she was safe. He wasn't going to break Lee's promise to protect her now.

"You alright?" Clem nodded.

"Yeah." Her arms were still crossed over her chest to keep herself warm. Her coat Bonnie had given her was okay, as was her hat, but they were still light enough to cause her teeth to chatter. Kenny approached her with quick steps.

"Where is he, Clem? Where's the kid?" This was was Clementine was wondering as well. Jane was the last person to be seen holding the baby. After they were separated, she was nowhere to be seen. This concerned Clementine considerably. This majorly concerned Kenny as he had become quite attached to little AJ.

"He's with her. I don't know where they are-"

"You left him with HER?!" Kenny yelled with a panic-like tone. His face showed one of fear and anger. He wasn't going to leave that poor innocent baby boy to himself with that...SHE-DEVIL! Immediately, he turned himself around and rushed out the back door. Glass fell off the already broken window pane as he rushed into the blizzard outside.

"JANE?! JANE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He was looking around frantically. Clementine looked the way she came and saw a figure approaching in the distance.

"Hold on Kenny." Clem called to her friend as she walked closer towards the door. Coming towards them was none other then Jane herself. She had survived. Upon getting closer, Clem immediately noticed a major missing link. Where WAS AJ? Kenny rushed to the door and pushed it open. Jane slowly walked in shivering violently.

"Jane! You okay?!" Kenny relieved breath was quickly taken back when he noticed she did not have the baby.

"Where's the kid? Jane? WHERE'S the kid?!" Kenny questioned, his panic rising with each passing second. Jane glanced over to Clementine with an upset expression. Her eyes practically told the whole story. Clementine's head dropped to the floor at the realization.

"Oh my God...N-No..." Kenny looked back at Clem then at Jane before he caught on. Immediately he stumbled backwards.

"No...NO..NO!" In a split second he went running past the door and into the white blanket of snow. Clementine felt the tears that were now beginning to blur her vision.

"No, not again...not again..." She whispered quietly. Jane crouched in front of her and put her arms on Clem's shoulders.

"Clem, I need you to listen to me, okay? Do not get involved." Get involved in what? What was Jane about to do? She was up to no good.

"I don't understand."

"Just trust me...your going to see what he really is." With that said, Kenny came stomping back with a really upset and rather pissed off face. This did not bode well. He brushed past Clementine and swung at Jane.

"How could you kill a FUCKING CHILD?!" Jane pushed him to the side and moved to the other door, taking out her dagger. Clementine's eyes widened. NO! She was NOT hurting Kenny!

"I didn't kill him! It was an ACCIDENT, Kenny." Jane explained, though it was going in one ear and out the other for both Clem and Kenny.

"BULLSHIT! YOU WANTED HIM GONE!" Kenny roared. Jane glared at the one-eyed man.

"Jane, Back off!"

"Stay back, Clem." Was all she said before she slowly put her dagger back into it's holster. Kenny charged at Jane and pinned her to the wall with his hands. Jane spat out curses as this happened while she managed to pull off Kenny's hat and bandage. Clementine panicked.

"PLEASE! STOP IT!" Clementine reacted quickly by jumping towards the duo and pulling at Kenny, causing Jane to push him to the ground and started punching him. He was managing to block the hits, but that wouldn't last long.

"JANE!" Clem cried as she pulled her arm before another punch was delivered. Kenny started to get back up and so did Jane and Clementine. Kenny went to attack Jane put she took her dagger out and slashed across his chest. Kenny howled in groaned in pain as Clem screamed. Jane got up as Kenny went outside, then she went after him. Clementine followed them as they were now at a stand off. Kenny was bleeding with only his fists as his main weapon while Jane had her dagger.

Before she could react Jane rushed at Kenny ready to kill him when Clementine rushed between them.

"NO-ACK!" Clementine started before freezing. Pain engulfed her stomach as she slowly looked down. There it was, blood oozing from the new wound in her gut from Jane's dagger. Jane pulled it out quickly causing her to howl in agony. Clementine clutched the wound and collapsed onto her back. Now that Kenny could fully see the wound, his eyes widened in shock, horror and disbelief.

"CLEM! NOOO!" Kenny fell next to her and applied pressure to the wounds. Clementine was finding it hard to breathe but she needed to get was she said out to him.

"K-Kenny...I forgive you for everything t-that's happened *hack* y-you've done wrong...I-I just wish that i-it didn't have to end *wheeze* *cough* l-like this..." Her voice was weak as she spoke. The pain was growing quickly and color was draining from her skin. Kenny caressed Clem's cheek like he had to Sarita. Tears were falling down his face.

"Clem...I can't lose you like this. I need you here...You've been keepin' me going. Please Clem...DON'T DIE ONE ME!" Kenny sobbed. Kenny held her hand with his other blood stained hand. Clementine forced a smile his direction.

"I-I wanted to t-tell L-Lee this before h-he di-ed but...I'll tell y-you..."She hesitated as her vision blurred.

"What? What is it?" Kenny asked. Her vision clear just enough to see his tear-stained face. Clementine felt tears as well.

"I l-loved Lee like a f-father and I l-loved you as a father even now. I-I will never forget y-you K-Kenny...G-Goodbye..." Clementine's eyes shut as she was succumbed by a bright light within them. Within that light she saw the man she never thought she saw ever again

Lee.

Kenny hugged the lifeless girl and sobbed loudly upon seeing her die for him. She died protecting Kenny from another injury. Pulling away from her body, he took out his gun and stood. Not without taking off Clementine's hat. He held it in one blood covered hand and the gun in the other as he shot her in the head.

Jane backed away sadly. She threw the knife away as Kenny glared at her darkly. He approached her and spoke.

"Is the baby alive?" Jane now cowered in fear for the first time in two years. Jane nodded hesitantly and pointed towards a car in the distance.

"Yeah...H-He's in there." Without another word, he walked a distance before spinning around and shooting Jane in the head.

"THAT was for Clementine...You bitch." Kenny took her knife and it's hilt before proceeding to get the baby and heading to Wellington.

After retrieving the baby, he spoke four words.

"Rest in peace, Clementine."


End file.
